Finding Yourself and Your Love has NEVER had Bigger Consequences
by BionicVampireDragonGuardian1
Summary: What happens when just over a year after Jack and The Guardians defeat Pitch Black, he returns. The Man in the Moon calls upon another invisible spirit to be A Guardian. Will she help? Or will her past with Pitch interfere? Will The Guardians be able to help her with her amnesia problem? If so, will she get more than she bargained for? Rated for complex story line and paranoia.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

_**Introductions are in Order**_

ночь свет; pronounced Noch' Svet. It's Russian. It means Night Light. I know, weird. That's not the weirdest thing that's happened. I can't be seen, by anyone, anyone mortal. I'm immortal. MiM, Man in the Moon, chose me for something. _What? I have no idea._ All he ever told me was my name, in that forest. That was a long, long time ago, though.

**301 years later. **

I have the ability to control the stars, the light in the darkness of the night. Right now it's midnight and I'm in Burgess, Pennsylvania, USA. My star shaped necklace glowing brightly. It dangles to below my collar bone. And a bright white diamond ring on my left ring finger. My leather jacket zipped up halfway, covering my all white tank top. My old black pants, that are now tattered at the calfs. My hair hanging down to the middle of back, then the black tip continue another inch or two. I have one friend, Jack Frost. A few years back I gave Jack a locket, that when he uses it correctly can teleport me to wherever he is. I fly up to few hundred feet in the air, that is until I crumple to the ground, but not in Burgess. My hood from my jacket falling over the top of my head.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

_**Frost Brain, to the Rescue!**_

**Noch''s POV**

"Ow!" I moan as my knees come in contact with the floor.

"Hey Noch'." A cheery voice behind me says, I swivel around. My hood still covering my face. _Jack. _

"Jack." I growl. "Of all the times to teleport me, you chose to do it when I'm a good 300 feet in the air!"

"Sorry." He apologizes, genuinely.

"Whatever." I say, shrugging it off. I look around, and see The Big Four. "Oh crap." I mutter. "Okay! You got me! What'd I do?" I say, my hands going up into a surrender position.

"No need." The man, I'm assuming is North, says. So I drop my hands in front of me, and then to Jack.

"Next time use the call function!" I yell at him. "So I at least have a heads up!"

"Sorry." He says stepping out of my punching distance. _I wasn't going to punch him._

"Just, use your frosted brain next time. Or I'll punch you so hard that you won't wake up until next Summer!" I threaten

"It's January." He counters

"Exactly." I say putting my hands on my hips. He gulps, looking scared. _Okay…Now I just might._

"Mate, take yer hands off yer hips ya look like a Sheila doing 'at." Bunny says, assuming I'm a guy. _Idiot._

"Haha." Jack laughs at me. "He thinks you're a guy."

"Really?" I ask sarcastically. "No chiz Sherlock!" I then face Bunny. "I hope I look a girl while doing this, considering I am one." I say as I slip my hood off.

"Sorry." Bunny apologizes.

"No problem. Jack made the same mistake a few years back." I say, not caring. "I must have done something pretty bad to get all of you together." I comment, then turn to North. "Am I on the Naughty List?"

"Haha." He laughs. "On Naughty List?!" He asks rhetorically. "You hold the record." He responds to his own question. "Vhich is shame, considering you're Russian."

"You're Russian?" Jack asks

"Yeah. ночь свет. Pronounced Noch' Svet, means Night Light." I say. "The only reason I know that is because the moon told me." I say, sadly.

Then an **extremely** awkward silence fills the room. Thankfully, North breaks it.

"Vell, ve should all be off to bed. It is getting late." North says filling the awkward silence.

"C'mon Noch' I'll show you to your room." Jack says, floating a few inches off the ground.

"Okay." I say with a shrug of my shoulders. Jack 'walks' up to a black door with a luminescent white star.

"Here." Jack says standing by the door. I walk up to the door, and push it open. All the walls are black with luminescent stars, the ceiling also has stars on it. The bed set is similar to the room. With a black footboard and headboard.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

_**Secrets and Fear**_

**Noch''s **_**(?)**_ **POV**

"Whoa." I say in awe.

"North has rooms like this for every immortal." Jack comments. "I helped him with yours."

"Why am I here?" I say, getting to the point. As I sit down at the head of the bed.

"MiM." Jack says simply. Sitting on the post on the footboard.

"Man in the Moon?" I ask surprised. Jack nods. "He talks to you?" I ask, shocked.

"Yeah. Doesn't he talk to you?" Jack asks surprised.

"No." I admit, bowing my head. My hair falling out of my hood.

"Oh." Is all Jack can say.

"What does he want with me?" I ask, changing the topic.

"He says that you can help us defeat Pitch." Jack says. My breath hitches in my throat as he says **his** name.

"Pitch?" I ask, shocked. "H- He…Pitch?" I say trying to form a sentence. All I can bring myself to do is shake my head.

"Why'd you shake your head?" Jack asks, trying to understand.

"I can't." I admit.

"You can't what?" Jack asks, still not understanding

"Help you." I clarify.

"Why not?" Jack asks, shocked.

"Because I can't." I say, simply.

"Noch', you need to tell me why. Otherwise I can't help you." Jack says, getting off the footboard post and landing next to me. I let my hair start to glow, along with my necklace and my eyes turn white. "Whoa!" Jack shouts, shocked. I make the stars glow and my eyes start glowing dimly . "Whoa." Jack says, in awe.

"This," I say gesturing to everything glowing. "is why. I can't help you."

"How does that make sense?" Jack demands. "This," He says gesturing to everything glowing. "is why you **have to** help us.

"This," I say, pulling the glow from everything, so only I'm glowing. "is why he came after me last time." I admit.

"He's come after you before?" Jack asks, now very concerned.

"Yes." I admit.

**Jack's POV **

When she answered the question, my heart stopped. _She'd never lied to me before, _so I knew she wasn't lying. I'd never admit this to her but _she glowed, even when she wasn't purposefully 's beautiful. Pitch has come after her before, I won't let him do it again. _

"When?" I ask, almost fearing the answer. _She's a young spirit, 20 years of being an immortal, at most._

"Around 300 years ago." She says quietly. _300? She's not that old! I'm 301!_

"How?" I ask, she looks at me scared. _She thinks I mean Pitch._ "How are you that old?" I clarify.

"How old did you think I was?" She asks

"20, at most." I say, hanging my head.

"You thought the night you met me was when I was 'born'?" She asks, literally putting air quotes around born.

"Yeah." I answer quietly.

"Oh." Is all she can say. "I wish it was." She mumbles under her breath.

"What?" I ask, almost sure I didn't hear her right.

"I wish it was that way." She says again.

"Why?" I ask, shocked.

"Because, you met me the day I was able to escape." She admits quietly.

"How?" I ask, more worried about her now than the effects of talking about it could have on her.

"Jack… You need to understand, that I shut myself away from that. I never want to open the door to those memories again. **Ever.**" She says stern, yet so quietly. "If I do, I'll **never** be myself again."

"I'm sorry I said anything." I say quietly. Turning my head away from her.

**Noch''s **_**(?)**_ **POV **

"Thank you." I say quietly.

"What?" Jack asks, not turning his head towards me.

I grab his chin and bring it towards mine. "Thank you, for caring." I clarify. I look into his eyes, they're blue orbs fully of mischievousness and fun. I would never admit this to Jack, _but I really, __**really**_ _like him. A lot. _

"How sweet." A voice sneers from the darkness. Out of instinct the room starts glowing, my doing. In the far right corner, I see a shadow of a man I never want to see, again. _**Pitch.**_ "You miss me Noch'?" He asks, scaring me even more. I open my mouth to say something, but nothing comes out, that's how much he scares me. "Still afraid, I see." Pitch says happily.

"Why are you here?!" Jack asks, getting up and pointing his staff at Pitch.

"I've come to reclaim what is mine." Pitch answers looking at me.

"She's **not** yours!" Jack says angrily. "She's a Guardian!" _I'm… a… Guardian?!_

"On contrary, Jack, she **is** mine." Pitch says, as if he didn't hear him. His eyes not leaving mine. Suddenly, there's a searing pain in my back. I don't scream, because I **won't** give him the satisfaction. "Give into the pain, Noch', it will be **so** much easier when you do." As he says this the pain increases, causing me to fall to the ground, as a small whimper escapes.

"Noch'?" Jack asks, concerned as he gets down on to a knee, turning his back to Pitch.

"Go." I say quietly. "Get the other Guardians, I can deal until you get back."

"I'm not going to leave you." Jack says, his voice the same volume as mine.

"This **isn't **up for discussion, now go." I say sternly. Jack turns and walks to the door, Pitch doesn't give him a second glance as he walks out the door.

"What did you tell him?" Pitch demands.

"Nothing…?" I say, but I'm so afraid of Pitch that it comes out as a question instead.

He comes up to me, jerking me up by my shoulders. "Do you want to rethink your answer?" He asks, giving me a chance to rethink. "Child." He spats.

I go to answer, but the door bursts open, revealing The Guardians. "Pitch! You shadow sneaking rat bat why'd come here!" Bunny shouts, angry.

"Noch'?" Jack asks, concerned. "This is handling a situation?" My eyes widen in fear. Jack just told Pitch what I didn't want him to know.

"So that's what you told him." Pitch says, smiling. Jack's eyes widen realizing the mistake he made. "I'm going to enjoy this." Pitch says, pulling a crooked smile. His gaze intensifies, and so does the pain in my back. I, against my own wanting, whimper in pain.

"Let her go, Pitch!" Jack yells from the front of The Guardians.

"Okay." Pitch says as he let's go of my shoulders, making me fall into the shadows. Then onto the hard, unforgiving, ground of Pitch's lair. As my vision fades to black I see another figure fall to the ground with a thump.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

_**Escape from the Creepy Lair! **_

**Jack's POV**

Noch' disappeared into the shadow, and _**I couldn't do anything**_. I look to the ground, tears threatening. Then the anger comes and I stare down Pitch. "You're going to pay for that." I growl.

"Really?" He asks, fake scared. "If you want her so much, why don't you join her?" Pitch asks.

"What?" I ask, he waves and the ground disappears below my feet, and I land on the unforgiving ground of Pitch's lair with a thump. Everything goes black. Then the light comes back. I look around as I force myself into a sitting position, on the other side of the room is Noch', not moving. "Noch'!" I say loudly, trying to get her attention. She doesn't move. Carefully, I get up and walk over to her. I see she's still breathing, but unconscious. "Noch', c'mon, you gotta wake up." I say quietly. Not touching her, just sitting next to her.

"How sweet." Pitch's voice says mockingly. "How can you care for her?"

"What?" I ask confused.

"Her." He says, gesturing to Noch'. "What do you actually know about her? She -"

"I know enough!" I shout angrily. "She wouldn't hide anything from me."

"You sure?" He asks quizzically.

"Yes." I say, certain that she wouldn't hide anything big from me.

"Jack… You don't know anything." He says. Something moves in the shadows behind him. He's hit upside the head by a long black staff with a white star top. Pitch instantly crumples to the ground.

"No, he may not, but I **know** that you are clinically insane." A girl's voice says, clearly angry. As she steps out of the shadows I instantly recognize her. _Noch'._ "That felt good." She says, smiling slightly. "I've been waiting a better part of **three centuries** to do that."

"That was definitely something." I say laughing slightly, then I notice that Noch' is swaying slightly. "Noch'? You okay?"

"Y- yeah." She says, her voice waving. "Crap." She says quietly. Her eyes roll back and she slips out of consciousness. I quickly run over to her, grabbing her head before it can hit the ground.

"Noch'?" I ask quietly. "We got to get out of here." I say quietly, more so directing myself than her. I pick her up, carefully bridal style, and walk into the shadows. As I step through the light increases, suddenly we aren't in Pitch's Lair anymore, we're in the Tooth Palace. "Tooth." I say quietly, knowing she can help. I fly to the main tower, where Tooth is directing her fairies. "Tooth." I say, floating a few feet behind her. Tooth spins around quickly, probably suspecting Pitch. She instantly relaxes when she sees me.

"Jack!" Tooth says excitedly. Then her gaze drops down to Noch'. "What happened? You've been missing for hours."

"Hours?" I ask, shocked. "It felt like minutes."

"We'll worry about your time loss later, we should probably focus on her first." She says gesturing to Noch'. "Follow me." She says, leaving her fairies.

"What about the fairies?' I ask, wondering.

"After the last battle with Pitch, MiM gave the fairies the abilities to know where the teeth are." Tooth explains. "But… We still aren't used to it."

"Oh." Is all I can say.

"Here." Tooth says opening a door, revealing a simple bedroom. "I'll tell North that you're alright." Tooth says as she leaves the room. I turn to Noch' who looks almost dead. Her hair lying limply around her face and her eyes have dark circles underneath. Looking beyond her and zoning out I think about how she whimpered in pain when Pitch only looked at her. I look back down at her, she doesn't look any better. But, as I watch her hair starts glowing softly, and the dark circles disappear. She suddenly bolts up into a sitting position, breathing heavily.

"Noch'," I say, trying to calm her down. She turns towards me and smiles slightly. "It's okay, we're in the Tooth Palace."

"Thanks." She says quietly.

"Hey, what are friends for?" I ask, getting out the chair and sitting next to her.

"Thank you." She says quietly.

"C'mon, I think Tooth will want to know that you're awake." I say standing up. I hold my hand out to her and she, with slight hesitation, grabs it. We walk out of the room and back to the center of the main tower, where Tooth has gone back to directing her fairies. "Tooth." I say as we stand a few feet behind her.

"Jack! Noch'!" She says happily. "I'm glad to see you're better." She says, looking directly at Noch'.

"Thanks." She says smiling slightly. Suddenly, her smile disappears and she does a full 360. "Did you hear that?" She asks, not focusing on either of us. _What did she hear?_


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took me so long to update. Please review. **

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

_**Slip Down Memory Lane**_

**Noch''s _(?)_ POV**

_"Noch'!"_ A boy's voice shouts, not scared or worried, but determined. _"Noch!"_

"Did you hear that?" I ask Jack and Tooth, but not really looking at them.

"Hear what?" Tooth asks.

_"Noch'!"_ The voice calls again.

"That." I say.

"Noch', what does it sound like?" Tooth asks.

"It… I can't really describe it." I say sadly.

"Noch', you need to answer this truthfully. How much of your past do remember?" Tooth asks. _My what?!_

"My- my what?!" I ask, shocked.

"Your past, who you were before you were Noch' Svet." Tooth clarifies. _What?_

_"Noch'!"_ The voice calls out again.

"I don't have one of those." I say, trying to locate the source of the voice.

"Of course you do, we were all someone before we were chosen." Tooth insists.

_"Noch'!"_ The voice calls again. _Wait, back up, I had a life before this?_

"Are- are you saying that I had a life, before this?!" I ask, shocked.

"You don't remember?" Tooth asks, just as shocked as I am.

_"Noch'!"_ The voice calls again.

"No." I answer, finally.

"Who does it sound like?" Tooth asks.

_"Noch'?"_ The voice asks.

"Noch'?" Jack asks, at the same time as the other voice. _They aren't separate, they're the same._

"Like that." I say, meaning Jack's voice.

"That's not helping Noch'." Jack says, urging me to explain.

"Like you, like your voice." I say looking at Jack. He looks shocked, then turns to Tooth.

"That I can use." She says, flying off. Jack and I immediately follow. "It'd be in the same area as Jack's. Which is over here." She says, flying up to one of the towers. She flies in and we enter a room, filled from floor to ceiling with teeth. "Now…" She starts grabbing me the shoulders and pulling me into the center of the room. "Where do you hear it from?" Tooth asks.

"It'd glow." Jack comments, I spin around to face him. I must look confused because he continues. "Mine. When I found it, it was glowing." I turn back and look at the wall of teeth.

_"Noch'?"_ The voice calls again. It's coming from my left. I spin and face the wall. Up near the corner one of the containers **is** glowing.

"There." I say pointing. "Where the two walls form the corner, right at the top." I clarify. Tooth flies up and grabs the case.

"This one?" She asks, almost shocked.

"Yeah." I say, looking at it.

"Okay." she says, handing it to me. I look at the drawing of the face on the side. She has dark brown hair, in a braid. Her eyes are a emerald green color. She's smiling happily. I look back at Tooth, for instructions. "Place your hand on top." She says.

* * *

**So I know that according to my key. (Posted on my profile) This would all be in italics, but it's not going to be because of the fact that Noch' has the ability to think while she's watching this happen. Sorry.**

* * *

I do and the scene changes from the Tooth Palace to an open field, where the girl on the cover, she's five or six, and a boy with dark brown and matching brown eyes, the same age are running around, having fun. It changes again, this time the two kids are, maybe, eight. They're sitting in a house laughing with each other. Again, the scene changes, the two kids again are together. They're, maybe, twelve.

"Happy Birthday, to Sarah [Noch'] Emily Bennett." _Sarah?_ The boy reads to her, a small audience is around. A young girl, around two or three, two sets of parents, and three boys, six, four and two. "You light up the room, even when it's pitch black. Every time you smile, I can't help but do the same." He says, looking up from the paper. Then sets it down on a nearby table. "You've been my best friend for as long as I can remember, and even though we're only twelve, that's how I want it to stay for all eternity." The girl, Sarah, blushes darkly. Then gets up and tackles the boy in a hug. The boy loses his balance slightly, but stays standing.

"Thank you, Jack." She says, into his worn shirt, not letting go. "**Jackson Michael Overland.**" She adds quietly, however, the boy, Jack, hears her.

"Excuse me?" He asks, annoyed.

"You heard me, **Jackson.**" She says, loud enough for everyone else to hear. The kids gasp, and the parents laugh.

"You're going to get it, Noch'." He says, stepping back, so he can run after her. _She's me!_

"Catch me if you can!" She says, running out the door. Into the dead of night.

The scene fades away, replaced by one where Sarah isn't much older, the three boys and the mother all stand together looking at the ground. Looking closer I see a tombstone. _It must be her father._

"I'll miss you, dad." She says quietly. Then she puts on a strong face as she turns to her brothers. "He'll never really be gone. You three know that right?" She asks, getting down on their level. The three look at her confused.

"How do you know that, Noch'?" The middle boy asks, obviously the oldest.

"Because, he will always live on in here." She says, pointing to each of their hearts individually, then to her own. "In our hearts."

The scene fades again, showing Sarah, 'Noch'', she hasn't changed clothes. She's with Jack, again.

"What am I going to do, Jack?" She asks not meeting his eyes.

"Noch', I'll help you, in anyway I can. I promise." Jack says, bring her head to face his.

"Thank you." She says, quietly, sounding exactly I do. She looks up at Jack and smiles.

"You have a plan, I'm assuming." Jack states, smirking. _That… Almost looks like Jack's._

"Yes I do." She says, her eyes filled with joy and mischievousness.

"Are you going to tell me?" Jack asks.

"Nope." Noch' says, popping the p. She turns to run, but Jack grabs her by the waist before she can run.

"Are you going to tell me now?" Jack asks, spinning her so she's facing him. This motion, however, bring them nose to nose. In response Noch' blushes brightly. Jack then realizes the situation and blushes too. Neither, however, makes a move. Until, Jack leans in, bring his lips to hers. It's a soft and gentle kiss, but she doesn't oppose, she kisses back. Jack and Noch' slowly break away, not wanting it to end. "Now Why am I yelling, I'm wasting my voice." She says, stopping her rant. She looks at her mom, who's shocked. Jack and his family mirror the image. She turns on her heel and runs out the door.

"Noch'!" Jack yells. _That's what I heard coming case before. But... Jack Overland is Jack Frost. **I kissed Jack! (Cue fangirl scream! [from Noch'])**_ "Noch'!" Jack yells again from still in the house. "Noch'!" Jack yells, running after her. "Noch'!" Jack yells again, gaining on her. She takes a sharp right turn, Jack's momentum pulls him past the turn. He wipes out, quickly getting up taking the same turn as her. By the time he gets to a small clearing, Noch' is on the other side curled up, knees at her chin. "Noch'?" He asks hesitantly as he gets closer to her. "Noch'?" He asks. She barely turns her head, but it's enough for Jack to know she's okay.

"I'm such an idiot." She mutters sorely under her breath.

"No, you're not." Jack insists as he sits next to her.

A comfortable silence fills the air.

"How long?" He asks, suddenly. She pulls a mirror image of my confused face. "How long have you not been going to school?" He clarifies.

"Two weeks." She says quietly. _She?... No. I. She's me and I'm her._

* * *

**For my OCD readers I apologize for the POV change. But, I couldn't really do it until she acknowledged the fact that the two of them are one in the same.**

* * *

"My promise stays, I'll help you in anyway I can." Jack tells me.

"Thank you." I say quietly.

The scene fades. Showing a new scene, where Noch' is obviously older. Only by a few years, at most. Again there's Noch's and Jack, and this time there are the two families. Though Mr. Overland isn't there.

"That's everyone." I say solemnly. Jack nods and turns to face the two families.

"We've gathered you all here, because Noch' and I have news." Jack says holding my hand. "Or should I say, Sarah." The two moms look to each other, knowing it's something big, because Jack never used my name unless it was something big.

"With your permission Jack and I would want to go one step farther." The two moms shoot each other confused glances, again.

"You both know that Noch'- Sarah and I have been friends, forever, then we started dating three years ago." The moms nod in understanding. Then Jack turns directly to my mom. "With your permission I want to ask Noch'- Sarah to marry me."

"Of course if it's okay with you." I say looking at Jack's mom, who nods. I turn to my mom who nods as well. Jack smirks happily. Then gets down on one knee.

"Sarah [Noch'] Emily Bennett, even though were only 17, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" Jack asks. Showing a silver ring with a white diamond in the center, along with many smaller ones going around the rest of ring. _My ring._

"Jack?" His mom asks, shocked. "How'd you afford that?"

"The blacksmith said that for my loss he'd be willing to do me a service, free of charge." Jack says, smile dropping slightly.

"Aww." Jack's younger sister says. "Say yes!" She yells at me.

"Oh yeah." Jack comments under his breath. "Will you?" He asks, looking back at me.

"Yes!" I say happily. Jack grabs my left hand and slides the ring on, which fits perfectly. He stands up and hugs me tightly.

"Look!" A boy, about 7, Xavier, says pointing out the window. "Its snowing." Jack's younger sister, Pippa (I don't her name just like the rest of you, but this is what I chose.) runs up next to Xavier. Just as excited.

"How funny would it be if Xavier and Pippa got together." I whisper to Jack. He laughs. "Think about it, they're the same age, and they both like the same stuff. It's you and me all over again."

The scene fades away and is replaced by another scene. Before it can even set a scream rips through the air.

"Jack!" Pippa shouts. I run outside and see her standing by a hole in the ice.

"Pippa! Get away from there!" She obediently came over. She's crying. "Where's Jack?" I ask fearing the answer.

"He- he fell in!" She says, grabbing onto my waist and crying.

"Pippa, listen to me, go get your mom." I say, making her let go of my waist. "I'm going to get Jack. And remember, he will always live on in your heart." Feet start pounding the ground, as an all too familiar wolf howl sounds. "Bandits." I say under my breath. "Pippa, run now." She nods and runs off. "I'm coming for you Jack." I say as I run to the pond. I get to the hole, it's already freezing over, and dive in. I get under the water and see nothing but darkness, the cold freezes up my muscles, pulling me down to the bottom. As I sink my eyes travel upward. The moon seems to grow in size and increase in brightness. The light shinning down in two different places, I look across the pond and see Jack. He begins rising up, his hair turning white as freshly fallen snow. Then my eyes close and my hair changes to a luminescent white color, but the tips are black. Then my eyes open and they're white, but almost immediately they turn black.

With a jolt I see I'm back in the Tooth Palace.


End file.
